wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Pożegnanie Nowego Świata. Teraz już pozostało tylko wykonać ułożoną podróż do Europy. Zważywszy wszystko, były wszelkie szanse powodzenia planu. Ponieważ dziwaczne losy życia cygańskiego wiodły Kaskabelów przez Rosyę, a nawet przez permską gubernią, przeto najodpowiedniejszą rzeczą było, ażeby hr. Dergiusz Narjin, przyłączył się do nich na resztę podróży. Któż mógłby przypuszczać, że skazaniec polityczny, który uszedł z Syberyi, znajdował się pomiędzy artystami karawany sztukmistrza? Skoro zachowa się tylko dyskrecyą, powodzenie było niewątpliwe, a skoro hrabia znajdzie się w Permie i zobaczy się z księciem Wasylem Narkinem, to już się okaże, co ma uczynić dalej. Przewędrowawszy Azyę nie pozostawiając za sobą żadnych śladów dla policyi widocznych, zastosuje on się potem już do okoliczności. To prawda, że z drugiej strony, gdyby go w drodze poznano, co wydawało się nieprawdopodobnem, mogło to mieć straszne następstwa dla niego, a także i dla Kaskabelów. Ale pani p. Kaskabel ani jego żona na to niebezpieczeństwo się zważali, a gdyby byli pytali się o to dzieci, to te tylko pochwaliłyby ich postąpienie. Ale tajemnicę hr. Narkina miano ściśle zachowywać; towarzysz ich podróży i nadal miał pozostać panem Sergiuszem. Później hr. Narkin zapewne będzie w położeniu odwzajemnienia się za poświęcenie zacnych tych Francuzów, chociaż p. Kaskabel nie chciał słyszeć o innej nagrodzie, prócz o przyjemności usłużenia mu i zażartowania z rosyjskiej policyi. Na nieszczęście plany ich zaraz w początkach, – czego przypuszczać nie mogli, – były narażone na groźne niebezpieczeństwo. Wylądowawszy na przeciwnem wybrzeżu, mogli natychmiast zostać aresztowani przez agentów rosyjskich w Syberyi. Zdarzyło się bowiem, że nazajutrz po ułożeniu tych planów, dwaj mężczyźni rozmawiali przechadzając się u jednego końca przystani, gdzie nikt ich nie mógł podsłuchać. Byli to dwaj agenci, o których już wspomnieliśmy, i których zastanowiła i wprawiła w podejrzenie obecność p. Sergiusza pomiędzy mieszkańcami „Pięknego Wędrowca.” Mieszkając w Sitce przez kilka lat ubiegłych i mając sobie powierzone czuwanie nad politycznemi sprawami prowincyi, w szczególności mieli obowiązek, jak mówiono, szpiegować zachowanie się zbiegów w sąsiedztwie granicy kolumbijskiej, donosić o wszystkiem gubernatorowi Alaski, i aresztować każdego, któryby przekroczył granicę. Ci chociaż nie znali osobiście hr. Narkina, mieli jego rysopis od czasu ucieczki jego z cytadeli jakuckiej. Kiedy rodzina Kaskabelów przybyła do Portu Clarence, zdziwili się ujrzawszy tego Rosyanina, który wcale nie wyglądał na wędrownego artystę. Skądże on wziął się pomiędzy tymi ludźmi, którzy, przybywając do Sacramento, tak dziwną obrali drogę powrotu do Europy? Kiedy już raz obudziło się u nich podejrzenie, zaczęli badać i śledzić dość zręcznie, ażeby nie zwracać uwagi i porównawszy postać p. Sergiusza z rysopisem hr. Narkina który mieli w ręku, przyszli do przekonania, że się nie mylą. – Tak, jest to niewątpliwie hr. Narkin! – rzekł jeden z tych agentów do drugiego. – Niewątpliwie wałęsał się w pobliżu granic Alaski, dopóki prowincya nie została anektowaną i wtedy dostał się do tych cyganów, którzy go przyjęli między siebie. I teraz zamierza z nimi przejechać przez Syberyą! Rozumowali przeto bardzo ściśle, a chociaż początkowo p. Sergiusz nie zamierzał wyruszać poza Port Clarence, to przecież obaj agenci wcale się nie zdziwili, kiedy się dowiedzieli, że postanowił wraz z „Pięknym Wędrowcem” przekroczyć cieśninę. – Doskonała to dla nas gratka! – odrzekł drugi agent. – Gdyby hrabia pozostał tu, na ziemi amerykańskiej, to nie moglibyśmy go aresztować! – Teraz zaś, skoro stanie tylko po drugiej stronie cieśniny, – mówił dalej pierwszy, – będzie na terytoryum rosyjskiem i nie może nam ujść gdy wpadnie w nasze ręce. – Aresztowanie to przyniesie nam rozgłos i zysk znaczny! Świetny to tryumf dla nas w chwili powrotu! Ale każe do tego się weźmiemy? – Rzecz bardzo prosta! Kaskabelowie wkrótce wyruszą, a że chodzi im o drogę najkrótszą, przeto udadzą się do portu Numana. A zatem, jeżeli tam zdążymy pierwsi, albo też równocześnie z hr. Narkinem, to będziemy mogli natychmiast go ująć! – To dobrze, ale chciałbym być w Numana przed nim, ażeby uprzedzić policyą nadbrzeżną, która nam może pomódz w razie potrzeby. – Postaramy się o to, jeśli się da. Ci kuglarze muszą czekać, dopóki lód nie będzie dość silny, ażeby mógł unieść ich rydwan, a zatem możemy ich łatwo wyprzedzić. Tymczasem więc miejmy oko na hr. Narkina bez budzenia jego podejrzeń. Chociażby on nawet nie dowierzał rosyjskim urzędnikom powracającym do kraju z Alaski, to przecież nie może odgadnąć, żeśmy go poznali. Niewątpliwie przeto się wybierze; aresztujemy go w Numana, a potem pod bezpieczną eskortą zawieziemy go do Petropawłowska. albo do Jakucka. – A gdyby ci Akrobaci chcieli go bronić? – To zapłaciłby drogo za to, że dopomogli wygnańcy politycznemu powrócić do Rosyi! Taki prosty plan mógł mieć powodzenie, zwłaszcza, że hrabia bynajmniej się sądził, iż go poznano, a Kaskabelom ani się nie śniło, że są śledzeni. Tak więc podróż rozpoczęta pośród oznak tak pomyślnych, była narażoną na smutny koniec dla p. Sergiusza i jego towarzyszy. A podczas kiedy knuto ten spisek, nasi podróżni oddawali się radości na myśl, że pozostaną razem, by razem udać się do Rosyi. A co to za radość była szczególnie dla Jana i Kajety! Oczywiście obaj agenci zachowali plan swój w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Nikt w całym Porcie Clarence nie przypuszczał, by pod dachem „Pięknego Wędrowca” znajdowała się osobistość tak znakomita jak hr. Narkin. Nie można jeszcze było oznaczyć z góry dnia wyruszenia w podróż. Z niecierpliwością śledzono zmianę temperatury, a rzeczywiście temperatury, rzeczywiści temperatury anormalnej, i nigdy w życiu p. Kaskabel nie życzył sobie tak gorąco mrozu „siarczystego, któremu nie mogłyby się oprzeć skały.” A było rzeczą ważną także, ażeby się dostano na drugą stronę cieśniny, zanim ostra zima rozciągnie swe panowanie nad owemi okolicami. Jeżeliby to się stało w pierwszych dniach listopada, to „Piękny Wędrowiec” miałby dosyć czasu, ażeby dostać się do południowych okolic Syberyi. Tam w jakiejś wiosce możnaby oczekiwać pory sposobnej do udania się ku górom uralskim. Pośród takich okoliczności, Vermont i Gladiator mogłyby przechodzić przez stepy bez zbytecznego znużenia. Rodzina Kaskabelów zaś dostałaby się do Permu na czas na targ roczny, to jest w lipcu następnego roku. Lodowce jeszcze ciągle płynęły na północ, unoszone ciepłym prądem Oceanu Spokojnego! Ruchliwa ta flotyla lodowa ustawicznie przesuwała się po cieśninie, zamiast zrastać się i tężeć w masę nieruchomą! Ale dnia 13 października wydawało się, że ruch ustaje. Zapewne na północy gdzieś jakaś blokada lodu ruch powstrzymywała. I istotnie zdala na widnokręgu można było dostrzedz jednolitą masę białych wierzchołków, co niewątpliwie było oznaką, że Morze Północne jest zamarznięte. Biały odblask lodu zapełniał atmosferę; zupełne stężenie musiało już wkrótce nastąpić. Od czasu do czasu p. Sergiusz i Jan wypytywali się rybaków w Porcie Clarence. Parę razy już sądzili, że można było puścić się w drogę, ale marynarze, którzy znali „każdy cal cieśniny” radzili im jeszcze czekać. – Nie śpieszcie się, – powiadali. – Niech najprzód mróz uczyni swoje. Jeszcze nie był dosyć ostry. A potem, chociaż woda zupełnie jest zamarzniętą po tej stronie cieśniny, to niewiadomo, czy jest taka po drugiej stronie, a zwłaszcza przy wyspie Dyomeda. Rada też była rozsądną. – Zima w tym roku nie bardzo się śpieszy! – zauważył pewnego dnia p. Sergiusz do jednego z rybaków. – Nie; – odrzekł tenże, owszem, opóźnia się. Tem bardziej nie powinniście się śpieszyć, dopóki nie będziecie pewni, że się przedostaniecie bezpiecznie. Przytem wasz wóz jest cięższy od pieszego człowieka i potrzebuje grubszej powłoki pod sobą. Poczekajcie, póki mocne spadki śniegu nie wyrównają wszystkich gór lodowych, a wtedy będziecie mogli wyruszyć jak po gościńcu. Wtedy łatwo odzyskacie czas stracony, a lepiej nie narażać się na odcięcie może we środku cieśniny! Takich rad należało usłuchać, bo pochodziły od ludzi doświadczonych. Pan Sergiusz starał się tedy wszelkiemi siłami uspokajać Kaskabela, który był najcierpliwszy ze wszystkich. Główną rzeczą było nie narażać nierozsądnem postąpieniem powodzenia podróży lub bezpieczeństwa podróżników. – Bądźże pan rozsądnym i cierpliwym! – mawiał. – Pański „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie jest łodzią i skoro dostanie się pomiędzy dwie bryły lodowe niedobrze spojone, to pójdzie na dno. Rodzina Kaskabelów nie potrzebuje zwiększać swej sławy szukaniem grobu w wodach cieśniny Berynga! – A czy to sława przez to by się zwiększyła? – zapytywał z uśmiechem próżny Kaskabel. Zresztą zawsze interweniowała Kornelia i oświadczyła stanowczo, że nie dopuści do popełnienia czynu nierozważnego. – Ależ to ze względu na pana, panie Sergiuszu, tak się śpieszymy! – wołał p. Kaskabel. – O, mój przyjacielu, nie chodzi mi o pośpiech kiedy ważniejszem jest bezpieczeństwo podróży, – odpowiadał p. Sergiusz. W obec ogólnej niecierpliwości, czas się nie przykrzył Janowi i Kajecie. Był on ciągle jej nauczycielem. Zaczęła już dość dobrze rozumieć i mówić po francuzku. Oni sami już doskonale się rozumieli. A przy tem Kajecie tak dobrze było u tej rodziny, tak dobrze przy Janie, który tyle o nią się troszczył! Państwo Kaskabel musieliby ostatecznie być ślepymi, gdyby nie dostrzegli, jakie uczucia Kajeta budzi u ich syna. Zaczęli też tem się kłopotać nieco. Wiedzieli, kim był p. Sergiusz, i czem miała kiedyś zostać Kajeta. Nie była ona już dziś biedną Indyanką szukającą służby w Sitce; była córką przybraną hrabiego Narkina. Jan zaś narażał się na gorzkie rozczarowanie w przyszłości. – Z tem wszystkiem, – mawiał p. Kaskabel, – p. Sergiusz ma także oczy i niezawodnie spostrzegł już, co się dzieje! Widzisz, Kornelio, jeżeli on nic na to nie mówi, to i my nie mamy nic do mówienia! Pewnego dnia Jan zapytał się młodej dziewczyny: – Czy cieszysz się, Kajeto, że jedziesz do Europy? – Do Europy? Tak! – odrzekła. – Ale cieszyłabym się więcej, gdybym jechała do Francyi! – Masz słuszność. Piękny to kraj i kraj dobry, ta nasza Ojczyzna. Jeżeli się stanie twoją, to ją pokochasz. – Kochałabym każdy kraj, w którym wybyście mieszkali, Janie, i pragnę najgoręcej nigdy was nie opuścić! – O, droga moja Kajetko! – Czy to daleko do Francyi? – Każdy kraj jest daleki, Kajeto, gdy się za nim tęskni. Ale dostaniemy się tam… może za rychło… – Dlaczego, Janie? – Bo ty, zostaniesz w Rosyi z p. Sergiuszem! Jeżeli nie rozłączymy się tutaj, to tam się rozłączymy! Pan Sergiusz zatrzyma cię przy sobie, Kajeto. Zrobi on z ciebie wielką damę i wtedy już nigdy widzieć ciebie nie będziemy! – Dlaczego tak mówisz, Janie? Pan Sergiusz jest dobry i wdzięczny. Nie ja to uratowałem jego życie, tylko wy, bo gdyby was tam nie było, to cóż mogłabym dla niego uczynić? Jeżeli teraz żyje, to zawdzięcza to twojej matce i wam wszystkim. Czy sądzisz, że p. Sergiusz o tem zapomni? Jeżeli się rozłączymy, Janie, to dlaczego powiadasz, że będzie to na zawsze? – Nie powiadam tego, Kajetko! – odrzekł Jan, nie mogąc już powstrzymać swego zruszenia. – Ale obawiam się tego! Nigdy ciebie więcej nie ujrzeć. Kajeto! Gdybyś wiedziała jak czułbym się nieszczęśliwy! A potem nietylko widywać ciebie pragnąłbym. Patrz, ponieważ jesteś sama na świecie, to dlaczego nie miałaby wystarczyć dla ciebie nasza rodzina? Moi rodzice tak cię kochają! – Nie więcej, niż ja ich kocham, Janie! – A także i brat mój i siostra! Miałem nadzieję, że będą oni zawsze i dla ciebie bratem i siostrą. – Będą nimi. A ty, Janie? – Ja… ja chciałbym… być także bratem, Kajetko… Ale serdeczniej przywiązanym, serdeczniej kochającym… Dalej Jan się nie posunął. Wziął rękę Kajety w swoją i ucisnął ją. Potem odszedł, nie chcąc więcej powiedzieć. Kajeta, mocno wzruszona, czuła przyśpieszone bicie serca i łza spadła z jej oko. Dnia 15 października marynarze w około Portu Clarence uwiadomili p. Sergiusza, że może wybrać się w podróż. Od kilku dni mrozy się zwiększyły. Przeciętna temperatura nie wznosiła się ponad dziesięć stopni niżej zera Celsiusza. Pole lodowe wydawało się najzupełniej nieruchome. Nie dawało się już wcale słyszeć owo charakterystyczne trzeszczenie, często powtarzające się, nim bryły lodu spoją się należycie. Prawdopodobną tez było rzeczą, że wkrótce pojawią się przybywający z Azyi krajowcy, którzy w zimie często przechodzą przez cieśninę i prowadzą dość znaczny handel pomiędzy Numaną a Portem Clarence. Droga ta niekiedy bardzo bywa ożywioną. Często przejeżdżają nią liczne sanie ciągnione przez psy lub renifery, z jednego wybrzeża na drugie i odbywają w dwóch lub trzech dniach sześćdziesiąt mil przedzielających od siebie najbliższe miejscowości na brzegach przeciwnych. Tworzy się tam przeto naturalny gościniec służący do przejazdu od początku do końca zimy, przez przeszło sześć miesięcy. Ale trzeba uważać, by nie wybierać się w tę drogę za wcześnie, lub za późno, gdyż mogą grozić straszne katastrofy w skutek pękania lodu. Na podróż po Syberyi aż do dnia, w którym „Piękny Wędrowiec” zatrzyma się na leżach zimowych, p. Sergiusz zakupił w Porcie Clarence różne artykuły niezbędnie potrzebne do podróży w takim klimacie, a między innymi kilka par owych śnieżnych łapci, które Indyanie wdziewają jak łyżwy i które dozwalają im suwać się szybko po polach lodowych. Wędrowni „artyści” nie potrzebowali długiej nauki, ażeby wyćwiczyć się w ich używaniu. W przeciągu dni kilku Jan i Sander zyskali wielka biegłość w wyścigach po śniegu, ćwicząc się na zamarzniętych potoczkach na wybrzeżu. Pan Sergiusz uzupełnił również zapas futer zakupionych we forcie Yukon. Nie wystarczało podróżnym odziewać się w takie ciepłe futra, dla ochrony przed zimnem, lecz trzeba było niemi jeszcze obić ściany „Pięknego Wędrowca”, okryć łóżka, przedziały i podłogi niem dla utrzymania ciepła wytwarzanego przez piec kuchenny. Przytem należało zawsze na to zwracać uwagę, że po przebyciu cieśniny, p. Kaskabel zamierzał spędzić najostrzejsze miesiące zimowe w jakiejś wiosce w południowych dystryktach niższej Syberyi. W końcu postanowiono wyruszyć dnia 21 października. Przez czterdzieści ośm godzin mgliste niebo rozpłynęło się w śnieg. Niezmierzona biała powłoka wygładziła zupełnie olbrzymie pole lodowe. Rybacy wyrazili mocne przekonanie, że cieśnina już tworzy jednolitą powierzchnią lodową od brzegu do brzegu. Wkrótce też zaczęły się pojawiać dowody na to. Kilka kupców przybyło z portu Numana, odbywszy podróż bez przeszkód lub niebezpieczeństwa. Nadto dnia 19, powiedziano p. Sergiuszowi, że dwaj rosyjscy agenci, którzy bawili w Porcie Clarence, nie chcieli dłużej zwlekać z wyjazdem na wybrzeże sybiryjskie i wyruszyli owego dnia rano, zamierzając zatrzymać się na wyspie Dyomeda i dalszą podróż odbyć dnia następnego. Pobudziło to p. Kaskabela do uwagi: – Otóż dwaj faceci, którym śpieszniej, niż nam! Mogliby przecież na nas poczekać. Przyjemniej byłoby w towarzystwie odbyć podróż. Potem pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie ci urzędnicy obawiali się opóźnienia, gdyby się byli trzymali „Pięknego Wędrowca”, który nie był w stanie po tym śniegu zbyt śpiesznie odbywać podróż. Istotnie też, chociaż Vermont i Gladiator ostro były podkute, niezawodnie musiało potrwać kilka dni, nim „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostanie się na drugą stronę po odpoczęciu na wyspie w środku cieśniny. W rzeczywistości jednak agenci woleli wybrać się przed hrabią Narkinem, ażeby poczynić przygotowanie do aresztowania jego. Postanowiono wyruszyć o wschodzie słońca. Należało korzystać z kilku godzin światła, które słońce jeszcze dawało. Za dwa miesiące, w porze przesilenia dnia z nocą 21 grudnia, ustawiczna noc panować będzie w okolicach, przez które przechodzi koło biegunowe. W przeddzień wyjazdu wieczorem, na „herbatce” wydanej przez pp. Kaskabelów, zebrały się pod szopą odpowiednio wybraną znakomitości Portu Clarence, tak urzędnicy jak rybacy i niektórzy naczelnicy Eskimosów, którzy okazali się uprzejmymi w obec podróżnych. Zebranie było wesołe, a Clovy ubawił gości najzabawniejszemi swemi piosnkami, Kornelia postawiła wazę ponczu, w którym może za mało było cukru, ale za to była obfitość wódki. Napój ten znalazł u gości tem większe uznanie, iż wracając do domu wystawiali się na mróz siarczysty, jeden z owych, które pośród pewnych nocy zimowych nadchodzą jakoby z ostatecznych kończyn nieba gwiazdami zasianego. Amerykanie wznosili toasty na cześć Francyi, a Francuzi pili zdrowie Amerykanów. Potem goście pożegnali się, ściskając ręce Kaskabelów. Nazajutrz zaprzężono oba konie o godzinie 8 rano, Małpa, John Bull, owinęła się w płótna i zaledwie nos wystawiła z futrzanego okrycia swojego, a Wagram i Marengo skakały w około „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Wewnątrz Kornelia, Napoleona i Kajeta zamknęły się hermetycznie, by zając się pracą domową; trzeba było uprzątnąć w mieszkaniu, napalić w piecu, ugotować obiad. Pan Sergiusz, p. Kaskabel, Jan, Sander i Clovy, to przy koniach, to wyprzedzając je o kilkanaście kroków pilnowali bezpieczeństwa podróży i sposobów unikania wybojów na „gościńcu.” Nareszcie dano znak do wyruszenia i równocześnie ozwały się okrzyki : „hurra!” ze strony mieszkańców Portu Clarence. Chwilę później koła „Pięknego Wędrowca” zazgrzytały a kruchej powierzchni pola lodowego Pan Sergiusz i rodzina Kaskabelów ostatecznie opuścili Amerykę.